


with guns for hands

by itedeitepe



Category: Arsenal FC - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Premier League, Soccer - Fandom, england - Fandom, hector bellerin - Fandom, jon toral - Fandom, london - Fandom
Genre: Arsenal - Freeform, Arsenal FC, Community: polskie_fandomy, F/M, Football, Polski | Polish, Soccer, premier league - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itedeitepe/pseuds/itedeitepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będzie problematycznie. Bo Chloe Riley jest problematyczna. I ma skłonności do autodestrukcji. I napatoczyli się jej Jon Toral i Hector Bellerin. Chloe jest głupia, bo jej postać jest wzorowana na mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't belong to no city, don't belong to no man

Pachniał jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. To znaczy nie była to może woń błota, testosteronu i potu, czy coś w tym rodzaju, ale pachniał naprawdę dobrze. Mówię to ja - koneser męskich perfum. Podobno feromony potrafią namieszać w naszym mózgu do tego stopnia, że to właśnie zapach osoby, którą jesteśmy zainteresowani, będzie dla nas tym najprzyjemniejszym. Nijak się to miało do mojego przypadku, bo kto jak kto, ale akurat Jon podobał mi się średnio. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, owszem, dostrzegałam jego niewątpliwe walory wizualne, ale po prostu nie byłam nim zainteresowana. Znałam go z widzenia, co może trochę za bardzo wpływało na mój osąd. Patrząc na niego ciągle miałam przed oczami dziwacznego dzieciaka z problemami o podłożu dermatologicznym. Przyjaźnił się z Hectorem, który w opinii publicznej uchodził za dużo lepszą partię. Innymi słowy Jon Toral był tą brzydką koleżanką, którą zabiera się na imprezy, żeby lepiej przy niej wypaść. Tak, ludzie serio tak robią. Może i chłopak podleczył cerę, a kilkudniowy zarost dodawał mu jakieś miliard punktów do bycia seksowną bestią, ale w moim mniemaniu ciągle brakowało mu „tego czegoś”. Może to kwestia charakteru, może po prostu nie rozglądałam się za facetami, bo powiedzmy, że byłam w pewnym sensie zajęta.  
\- Jak ci się podoba w Birmingham? – wydusiłam z siebie w końcu. Kiedy Chloe Riley zdobywa się na odwagę i odzywa się niepytana, to już wiadomo, że rozmowa się nie klei. Ogólnie konwersacje ze mną wyglądają w głównej mierze tak, że albo wysłuchuję czyjegoś monologu (ludzie uwielbiają o sobie opowiadać, to fakt), albo sama takowy wygłaszam. To drugie ma miejsce raczej w wyjątkowych przypadkach, no wiecie, jak już poczuję się swobodnie w czyjejś obecności. Nie dzieje się to zbyt często, a jak już, to często jest to efektem ubocznym spożycia alkoholu. Właśnie dlatego ciągle powtarzam, że nie mogłabym się umawiać z kimś poznanym na imprezie. Taż taki koleś poznałby dosyć mocno podrasowaną wersję mniej samej. Po pijaku staję się strasznym zarozumialcem, w dodatku zauważyłam u siebie dziwną skłonność do ciągłego zbaczania na temat seksu.  
\- Jest w porządku, Riley.  
Znowu to zrobił. Rozmawialiśmy ze sobą zaledwie od kilku minut, a on już zdążył zwrócić się do mnie per Riley co najmniej trzykrotnie. Prawdopodobnie myślał, że tak mam na imię. Nie wyprowadzałam go z błędu.  
Byliśmy w najprawdopodobniej najbardziej hipsterskiej miejscówce w całym Londynie. W tle leciała jakaś piosenka the Vaccines. Normalnie próbowałabym odgadnąć jej tytuł, ale nie byłam w stanie wsłuchać się w tekst, jako że w ostatnim czasie mogłam się pochwalić koncentracją godną dwuletniego dziecka. Czekałam aż Evan do mnie zadzwoni. Do mnie, albo raczej „po mnie”. Evan miał trzydzieści kilka lat na karku, żonę i cudowne ciało, które zawdzięczał regularnym wizytom na siłowni. Lubiłam myśleć, że ów ciało należało do mnie, ale prawda jest taka, że co najwyżej oddano mi je pod dzierżawę. Imponowało mi to, że ktoś taki jak on w ogóle się mną zainteresował. Byłam z nim tylko i wyłącznie z dosyć śmiesznych, egoistycznych pobudek. Ot, zakompleksionej dziewczynie wydawało się, że jeśli kilka razy w miesiącu (zawsze na jego warunkach) pobawi się w związek, to jej problemy w magiczny sposób rozpłyną się w powietrzu. To działało w obie strony. On też mnie wykorzystywał. Na tym polegała cała ta symbioza.  
\- Cóż, to dosyć niezręczne – wycedził brunet, rozglądając się po lokalu. Nasza największa tragedia polegała na tym, że nasi znajomi sparowali się z ludźmi poznanymi w barze. No więc przedstawiono nas sobie, mnie i Jona Torala (tak oficjalnie), a potem pozostawiono samym sobie. Bo przecież dwie najbardziej alternatywne osoby na świecie na pewno się ze sobą dogadają.  
Jestem aspołeczna. Tak w osiemdziesięciu procentach. W stu procentach pozbawiona poczucia własnej wartości. Kontakty z nowo poznanymi ludźmi zwyczajnie mnie męczą. Z jednej strony chciałabym, żeby Jon zainicjował jakąś mniej ogólnikową konwersację (tak jak swego czasu zrobił to Evan), ale jednocześnie wolałabym już wrócić do udawania pani Walker. Jedną nogą byłam już w mieszkaniu Evana, choć ten wolałby pewnie zobaczyć moje kończyny w komplecie.  
Boże, pewnie pomyśleliście, że jestem jedną z tych lasek, które mają totalną obsesję na punkcie swojego faceta i ciągle o nim mówią. Nic bardziej mylnego. Z wiadomych względów nie mogę się nim pochwalić. Nikomu. Nie ustawiłam wspólnego zdjęcia na żadnym z portali społecznościowych (zresztą wymagałoby to ode mnie wcześniejszej rejestracji, bo prawie nie istnieję w sieci). Swoją drogą pan Jestem-Taki-Fajny-Bo-Mam-Młodą-Kochankę pewnie i tak suszyłby mi o to głowę. Nie, ja taka nie jestem. Oskarżano mnie nawet o brak uczuć. Emocje staram się raczej trzymać na wodzy, może z wyjątkiem gniewu. Nie sądzę, żebym była w ogóle zdolna do wyższych uczuć. Z Evanem to raczej kwestia przyzwyczajenia. Teraz zabrzmiało to trochę tak, jakby ta „rzecz” trwała Bóg wie ile, podczas gdy poznałam go raptem kilka miesięcy wcześniej i od tego czasu zdążyliśmy już przeżyć kilka rozstań i powrotów.  
\- Można się do tego przyzwyczaić. Podświadomie dobieram sobie znajomych, którzy mnie tłamszą, żeby móc wtopić się w tło i udawać, że nie istnieję. Czekaj, ty palisz? – Wiem, mało subtelny unik. Drink z malibu, który wypiłam jednym duszkiem robił swoje i powoli zaczynałam już odczuwać potrzebę wygadania się komuś. Na szczęście na tym etapie potrafiłam się jeszcze ugryźć w język. Poza tym autentycznie oburzył mnie fakt, że Jon w tak idiotyczny sposób narażał swoje zdrowie. Sięgnęłam po paczkę, którą w momencie odpalania papierosa porzucił na stoliku i przejechałam palcem po napisie wyraźnie sugerującym, że to nawyk dla skończonych idiotów.  
\- Sporadycznie. No wiesz, z racji wykonywanego zawodu.  
Jestem w stanie zrozumieć to, że wszyscy są od czegoś uzależnieni. Ja dla przykładu jestem uzależniona od Evana, jego grafiku i jego żony, która ma te swoje rozrywki kobiet w średnim wieku, mieszkających na przedmieściach i jest jedną z tych wiecznie zajętych pierdołami osób. Właściwie nie mam pojęcia ile może mieć lat, ale jest od niego starsza, jak na mój gust o jakieś dziesięć lat, może mniej.  
Trzeba się nieźle natrudzić, żeby prawda nie wyszła na jaw i to chyba ta część jest moim prawdziwym nałogiem. Ekscytacja. Podążanie za króliczkiem. Potrzebowałam takiego dreszczyku emocji w moim życiu. W gruncie rzeczy jestem nudziarą. Nie, może inaczej. Ja nie jestem nudziarą, tylko moje przeciętne do bólu życie nie dostarczało mi nigdy wystarczającej dozy adrenaliny.  
Czasem wydaje mi się, że decyzje, które podjęłam, cały ten bajzel, wszystko to zrobiłam po to, żeby udowodnić samej sobie jaka jestem beznadziejna. Pieprzony labirynt autodestrukcji. Nie chciałam związku, który by mnie ograniczał, więc zgodziłam się na układ, w którym byłam nieoficjalną opcją „b”. Przecież nie jestem na tyle głupia, żeby łudzić się, że ją zostawi, ba, ja nawet tego nie chcę. Zrobił coś takiego raz, mógłby zrobić i kolejny. A ja nie będę kretynką, czekającą na niego z kolacją w samej bieliźnie i zakolanówkach, kiedy on będzie posuwał nianię swojego syna albo jedną z moich koleżanek. Nigdy nie urządzałam nikomu scen zazdrości, ale coś takiego nie uchodzi za normalne nawet w moim spaczonym systemie wartości. Ja po prostu nie jestem tym typem dziewczyny. Nie usycham z tęsknoty, nie chodzę do drogich restauracji i nie dostaję kwiatów w ramach przeprosin. Nie jestem nikim więcej, niż tylko próbą wypełnienia pustki, którą Evan odczuwał już od jakiegoś czasu. I to działa w obie strony.  
Nieważne. Pub. Jon. Skoncentruj się, Chloe.  
Jon wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tu już nawet nie chodzi o to, że to głupie, niezdrowe i wcale nie wyglądasz przez to jak James Dean, ale być może właśnie w tym momencie moje komórki zaczęły się dzięki tobie dzielić w niewłaściwy sposób i istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że - no wiesz -właśnie mnie zabijasz, a ja wolałabym mimo wszystko zginąć w bardziej spektakularny sposób, jeśli pozwolisz.  
\- Ty studiujesz coś tam związanego z biologią, nie? – Ożywił się, posyłając mi ten „i tu cię mam” rodzaj spojrzenia. – Jaki według ciebie jest ten „bardziej spektakularny sposób”?  
\- Kiedy miałam jakieś szesnaście lat, wyobrażałam sobie, że skaczę z wysokiego budynku. Coś takiego mogłoby uchodzić za majestatyczne, ale skończyłabym z roztrzaskaną czaszką i w trumnie nie wyglądałabym zbyt korzystnie, co, jeśli założymy, że istnieje życie po śmierci, mogłoby wywołać u mnie atak paniki i nie wiem czy byłabym to sobie w stanie wybaczyć. Kompletnie nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić. Najlepiej byłoby zniknąć, wiadomo. Czasami boję się, że umrę pod prysznicem i rodzina albo współlokatorzy znajdą mnie nago. To chyba jeden z moich gorszych koszmarów.  
\- Najwyraźniej często o tym rozmyślasz. Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że znalezienie trupa pod prysznicem byłoby bardziej traumatyczne. Chyba dzięki tobie zacznę się tego obawiać.  
\- I powinieneś! Moja siostra znalazła kiedyś zwłoki staruszka w szpitalnej łazience. To autentyczne zagrożenie.  
Witajcie w moim świecie, w którym zdecydowanie za szybko eksponuję najgorsze aspekty mojej osobowości i bez pardonu zaczynam znajomość od gadania od rzeczy. O dziwo na tym etapie nie zdołałam zniechęcić do siebie rozmówcy, być może był już zahartowany na ten rodzaj shit talkingu (przysięgam, opanowałam tę sztukę do perfekcji).  
Zerkałam na zegarek, próbując wymusić na wskazówkach znacznie szybsze ruchy. Bezskutecznie.  
\- Gdzie oni się właściwie podziali? – Toral zmarszczył brwi, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął z niej komórkę, najwyraźniej po to, żeby namierzyć Hectora. – Zastanawiasz się czasem na jakiej podstawie dobieramy swoich przyjaciół?  
\- Częściej niż myślisz. Czytałam ciekawy artykuł na ten temat. Ogólnie najczęściej wybieramy podobnych do siebie ludzi, bo oczywiście wszystko sprowadza się do przekazania swoich genów. Ale jak tak patrzę na ciebie i na mnie, sorry za wyrażenie, na dwie brzydsze koleżanki gwiazd imprezy, to zaczynam w to powątpiewać. Ze mną i z Anne jest chyba trochę tak, że pojawiła się w moim życiu w jakimś tam momencie i na tamtą chwilę odpowiadała mi ta relacja, a teraz jest już za późno, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, ignorując wspólnie spędzony czas.  
\- Tak, wiem coś o tym.  
Anne istotnie nie była już tą samą osobą, dla której dawniej wskoczyłabym w ogień. Nie wiem która z nas zmieniła się bardziej (prawdopodobnie ja), ale zdecydowanie nie służyło to naszej relacji. Dalej miałyśmy dni, czy wieczory, które mogłabym uznać za wyjątkowo udane, tak udane, że czasem łudziłam się nawet, że zmierzamy w dobrym kierunku, ale później nadchodził słodki moment otrzeźwienia, robiła tę swoją typową rzecz, a ja pod względem psychicznym znowu stawałam się czternastoletnim dzieckiem, które nałykało się pigułek, żeby zagłuszyć całe zło tego świata. Sprawiała, że czułam się źle w swojej skórze.  
Mój telefon złowieszczo zawibrował, a na ekranie pojawiło się dokładnie to imię, którego się spodziewałam. Uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy prawie tak szybko jak się na niej pojawił. Zmarszczyłam brwi, nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę, po czym machnęłam na kelnera, sugerując, że mogę potrzebować kolejnego drinka.  
„Zmiana planów”, pff! I to miałoby mi wystarczyć? Żadnego: „głupio mi, że tak wyszło, przepraszam”, żadnego „jesteś czymś więcej niż tylko swoimi problemami z zaufaniem, zaburzeniami odżywiania i epizodami depresji”. Nie jestem dziewczyną, która odpisałaby coś w stylu „potrzebuję cię”, ale cholera jasna, w tym momencie naprawdę chciałam, żeby Evan znalazł dla mnie chwilę. Lubiłam, gdy mój grafik był do tego stopnia napięty, że nie miałam czasu na myślenie o pewnych sprawach, bo – jak Bóg (w którego powątpiewam) mi świadkiem – potrafiłam się zagalopować i później trudno mi było powrócić do tego, co nazwałabym względną emocjonalną stabilnością. A teraz… teraz on prawdopodobnie bawił się w małżeństwo, a ja zatapiałam smutki w alkoholu jak jakaś podstarzała pinda, która właśnie otrzymała papiery rozwodowe. To powinny być najlepsze lata mojego życia, tymczasem ja użerałam się z samą sobą, z panem tatuśkiem i jego równie perfekcyjnym, co zakłamanym życiem. Wiedziałam już nawet jak będzie wyglądała dalsza część tego wieczora. Powrót do domu, coś co nazywam redukowaniem kaloryczności zjedzonych przeze mnie posiłków, pigułki nasenne i Chloe nie ma. To zabrzmi okropnie, ale czuję się spełniona tylko wtedy, kiedy mój żołądek jest równie pusty, co mój umysł. I tylko wtedy mogę zaznać chwilę spokoju, którego łaknę.  
\- Jutro wyjeżdżam z Londynu. Zostałem całkowicie zignorowany przez najlepszego kumpla i spędzam wieczór, upijając się na melancholijnie. Starzeję się, czy zwyczajnie jestem jednym z tych nudnych, zrzędliwych osób, z którymi nikt nie chce wchodzić w interakcje?  
\- Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Prawdopodobnie powinieneś to nieco podkolorować, gdy kumple z drużyny będą się pytać o to jak było. Zresztą wiesz co? Daj mi swój telefon . – Przysięgam, że na tym etapie mój plan wyglądał jeszcze dosyć niewinnie. Ba, w zamiarze miałam nawet działać w stu procentach bezinteresownie. Przygryzłam dolną wargę (w taki iście kokieteryjny sposób), wyeksponowałam i tak już imponujący dekolt i zrobiłam potencjalnie najbardziej wyzywające zdjęcie w swojej karierze (chociaż to, które zrobiłam w wieku czternastu lat, a na którym trzymałam w ustach wisienkę robiło mu małą konkurencję), takie ucięte, na którym było widać praktycznie tylko usta i cycki. Jak już wcześniej sugerowałam, po alkoholu robię się dosyć seksualna. – Możesz się teraz pochwalić, że nie próżnowałeś aż do ostatniej chwili.  
\- Świetnie, teraz mam udawane życie erotyczne w innym mieście.  
\- Żeby wyglądało bardziej autentycznie, ustawię to jako zdjęcie kontaktu. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy się posunąć o krok dalej?  
\- I zacząć robić coś naprawdę, zamiast tylko stwarzać pozory przed moimi znajomymi?  
\- Powinniśmy totalnie wymienić kilka wiadomości, takich wiesz, z podtekstem. W moim ponad dwudziestoletnim życiu nie miałam jak dotąd okazji, by spróbować sextingu, a wiadomo, zawsze przyda się jakiś trening.  
\- Albo możemy w to brnąć dalej. Oczywiście, że właśnie to miałaś na myśli.  
\- Mogę cię umazać szminką, żebyś miał fizyczny dowód na swoje łajdaczenie. Napiszę ci smsa o tym jak dobrze było robić to na kanapie w mieszkaniu Hectora, ty odpiszesz, że prawie nas przyłapano. Udam nieco zawstydzoną. Potem rzucisz jakiś komplement dotyczący mojego ciała, ja połaskoczę twoje ego, zachwalając te zręczne dłonie… Boże, koniecznie muszę dodać, że moja nowa ulubiona pozycja to pomocnik. Zawsze chciałam użyć tego tekstu - wymieniałam, przewracając w dłoniach oba telefony – mój i Torala. W rzeczywistości nie musiałam go instruować, bo wysyłałam wiadomości jako obie strony (muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem tego, że ogarnęłam to wszystko po pijaku i nie dostałam rozdwojenia jaźni albo co gorsza nie zapomniałam o tym, którym nadawcą byłam w odpowiednim momencie).  
\- Mam tu w ogóle coś do powiedzenia?  
\- Na tym etapie możesz się już włączyć do konwersacji. Wiesz, mogliby cię rozpoznać po stylu pisania – oddałam mu jego komórkę, jednocześnie obdarzając go tym „ups… jest już za późno” rodzajem cwaniakowatego uśmieszku.  
No dobra, niezaprzeczalnie chciałam upiec dwie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu i wzbudzić zazdrość w Evanie. Teraz wystarczyło zostawić telefon w widocznym miejscu. Nikt nie odmówiłby podstawionej pod nos tabliczce czekolady i myślę, że odblokowana komórka budzi podobne emocje.  
Jon zmarszczył brwi, wczytując się w wiadomości, które rzekomo napisał, po czym schylił się i przez chwilę nurkował gdzieś pod stolikiem, jak mogłoby się wydawać, w poszukiwaniu piątej klepki.  
\- Rzeczywiście, twoje nogi są całkiem przyzwoite, Riley. Innych części ciała, które tak skrupulatnie opisałaś, nie mogę niestety ocenić.  
Riley. Zostałam oficjalnie przechrzczona. Wykorzystałam nawet swoje nowe imię jako nazwę kontaktu w jego telefonie. Odpowiadało mi to tak samo jak odpowiadało mi jego towarzystwo. Tego wieczora nienawidziłam Evana.


	2. Shake me down

Nie kocham Evana. Ciągle to powtarzam. Przynajmniej samej sobie, bo obnoszenie się z tego typu oświadczeniem nie byłoby zbyt taktowne. Czasami go nienawidzę. Wyobrażam sobie jak rozmawiam z jego żoną, jak z detalami opowiadam o romansie, wymieniam miejsca, do których mnie zabrał, wtrącam jakieś szczegóły z ich pożal się Boże pożycia małżeńskiego, żeby móc przy tym zrobić usatysfakcjonowaną minę, która mówiłaby: „tak, wiem o tym wszystkim”. Wybrałam już nawet strój, w którym miałabym jej o wszystkim powiedzieć, bo oczywiście musiałabym wyglądać iście seksownie, żeby od razu było wiadomo dlaczego się mną zainteresował. Czerwona sukienka z głębokim dekoltem, szpilki. Jestem do bólu szablonowa, ale chyba nie dałoby się tego zrobić w lepszy sposób.  
Tak naprawdę nie wiem co sprawiło, że Evan zwrócił na mnie uwagę, ale jak mniemam, ma chłopak swój typ – młoda i głupia. Dobra, może trochę przed nim udawałam, zwłaszcza na początku. Każdy facet lubi, gdy łaskocze się jego ego, więc dosyć często padało z moich ust „och, naprawdę?”, „nie miałam pojęcia!”, „nigdy o tym nie słyszałam”. Później pozwoliłam sobie na odrobinę szczerości i teraz jestem bardziej cyniczna, właściwie wkroczyłam już chyba w fazę skończonej zołzy. Najwyraźniej mu to odpowiada. Mówi, że lubi kobiety z charakterkiem. Lubi podrapane plecy i lubi nasze kłótnie, które kończą się takowymi zadrapaniami. Jestem „kobietą z charakterkiem” i kurczę, odpowiada mi ta wersja samej siebie.  
Nie kocham Evana, dlatego nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego właśnie wygłosiłam deklarację o całkowicie odmiennej treści, bez tego nieszczęsnego „nie” na początku zdania. Jasna cholera. Nie dość, że coś takiego padło z moich ust po raz pierwszy (serio, serio), to jeszcze było kłamstwem. Spanikowałam, dobra? Spanikowałam, bo Evan stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli od siebie odpoczniemy, a ja nie byłam na to gotowa. Jeszcze nie teraz. Jasne, w teorii strategia odrywania plastra, no wiecie, zasada „szybko i bezboleśnie” wydaje się tą najbardziej odpowiednią, ale z niektórymi uzależnieniami trzeba postępować ostrożnie, lepiej stopniowo zmniejszać dawkę niż odciąć się całkowicie i narazić się na narkotykowy odpowiednik efektu jojo.  
Od chwili, w której powiedziałam to nieszczęsne „kocham cię”, przyglądał mi się z zatroskaną miną, tak jak patrzy się na dziecko, które ogłasza, że nie może pójść do szkoły, bo ma gorączkę. Jakby stwierdził, że coś ze mną nie tak. I wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Było mu mnie żal. Pewnie myślał sobie: „złotko, to nic dla mnie nie znaczyło”. Szukał słów, które wyraziłyby to w odpowiednio delikatny, aczkolwiek dosadny sposób. Rany, to miał być koniec? Nie spodziewałam się, że tak to będzie wyglądało. Do bólu kiczowato. On, spoglądający na mnie zza ramienia, w pośpiechu zapinający koszulę. Ja –chwytająca się brzytwy. Gdyby mnie uprzedził, że tego wieczora będę tonąć, zrobiłabym to, cholera, w bardziej kusym bikini.  
Nie chciałam go. Nie chciałam jego durnej fryzury, której nie powstydziliby się Beatlesi, nie chciałam wydatnych ust i całego przesyconego arogancją jestestwa, ale wyobrażanie sobie go z inną to już całkiem inna sprawa. O ile do tego, że była w jego życiu pani Walker zdążyłam już przywyknąć, to wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później znajdzie się jakaś Chloe 2.0. i kurczę, tego nie mogłam już zdzierżyć. Znalazłam się na przegranej pozycji i nie miałam na to wpływu. Od początku do końca o wszystkim decydował tylko i wyłącznie on. Ot, od czasu do czasu dawał mi jakieś pozory kontroli, żebym myślała, że ta relacja jest taka do bólu obustronna.  
Na pierwszym spotkaniu zamówił za mnie gin z tonikiem. I później już zawsze serwował mi ten nieszczęsny gin z tonikiem, mówiąc, że to nasz drink. Nasz mały rytuał. Nie cierpiałam tego. Gin o posmaku mydlin i gorzki tonik, cóż za połączenie! A jednak tego dnia zgodziłabym się wypić całą cysternę tego ustrojstwa, byleby tylko uniknąć tej rozmowy (dobra, to fizycznie niemożliwe, ale wiecie co mam na myśli).  
\- Rozumiem. Jesteś kochankiem. Ale o dziwo jesteś też tatuśkiem. Ja jestem tylko kochanką. Może to i strategia stabilna ewolucyjnie, ale…  
\- Martwię się o ciebie – uciął mój socjobiologiczny wywód, chwytając mnie za rękę. Zrobił to tak niespodziewanie i pewnie, że niemal zmroził mnie jego dotyk. Szybko ją wycofałam. Gdybym brała udział w wyścigach w ubieraniu się, to ja i mój szary, wełniany sweterek nie mielibyśmy sobie równych. Naciągnęłam rękaw na dłonie i spuściłam wzrok. - Nie mówię, że tego właśnie chcę. Sugeruję tylko, że najpierw powinnaś doprowadzić się do porządku. Oboje powinniśmy – ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, uważnie artykułował każde zdanie, ostrożnie stąpając po słowach, jakby bał się, że gdy padnie „słowo-klucz”, rzucę się na niego z obcążkami do paznokci. Nie wiem, w sumie ten scenariusz na tamtą chwilę jak najbardziej mógłby się sprawdzić, gdyby tylko ktoś w odpowiednim momencie podsunął mi ów potencjalne narzędzie zbrodni do ręki.  
To nie tak, że wreszcie zamilkł, ale w tym momencie przestałam go słuchać. W głowie pobrzmiewała mi piosenka „99 problems” Jaya-Z. I've got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one. Ja byłam jego bitch. A on próbował się pozbyć problemu. Wspomniał coś o napiętym grafiku w pracy. I o podejrzliwości pani Walker. Po raz pierwszy w natłoku informacji przemycił jej imię. Jessica. Moje wyrzuty sumienia miały teraz nie tylko adres, telefon domowy i łóżko, dzielone z Evanem. Moje wyrzuty sumienia zyskały duży biust, ładnie zakreśloną talię, a na imię im było: Jessica. Do tej pory specjalnie się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Ba, nawet nie do końca traktowałam ją jako osobę. Była raczej odległą koncepcją. A teraz pojawiła się w moim życiu, żeby sprzedać mi porządnego kopniaka w twarz, chociaż, jak sugerował mój lewy nadgarstek – i tak już nie było ze mną najlepiej (nigdy się nie cięłam, ale miałam ten brzydki nawyk wbijania paznokci w skórę, ilekroć „chciałam coś poczuć” i tym razem trochę mnie poniosło, nie wyglądało to dobrze). Kiedy wyobrażałam sobie jak wpadam do ich mieszkania i biorę panią Walker na słówko, skupiałam się tylko i wyłącznie na moim monologu. Jako że moja relacja z jej mężem była od początku do końca czymś skrajnie nieodpowiednim, starałam się wypierać z myśli całą tę część, która czyniła mnie skończoną bitch i właściwie koncentrowałam się tylko na tym, by przedstawić Evana w niekorzystnym świetle, ale przecież w jej oczach to ja byłam suką, próbującą zrujnować jej dotychczasowe życie.  
Moment realizacji. Znowu trzymałam rękę na spuście rewolweru, wycelowanego w moją głowę, ewentualnie stopę. Samozniszczenie. W tym jednym byłam naprawdę dobra. Jeden krok do przodu, dziesięć kroków w tył.  
\- To nic takiego. Wiesz, że jestem kłębkiem nerwów.  
\- Nie chodzi tylko o to. Spotykasz się z kimś? Przypadkiem zauważyłem fragment wiadomości na twoim telefonie.  
„Przypadkiem” – muszę go pochwalić za genialny dobór słów. Ja „przypadkiem” podsunęłam mu ów dowód łajdaczenie pod nos. Kojarzycie smsy, które pisałam praktycznie sama do siebie? Tak naprawdę od samego początku nie chodziło mi o to, żeby po pijaku wyświadczyć przysługę Jonowi Toralowi. Chciałam ukarać Evana za to, że nie poświęcał mi w ostatnim czasie wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Część mnie była też zapewne ciekawa jego reakcji, jeszcze inna część pragnęła przetestować jego cierpliwość, być może nawet doprowadzić do zerwania. Dlatego tak bardzo się w to wkręciłam.

***

Dziesiąty kwietnia. Dzień po moich urodzinach. Przy porannej herbacie odpowiedziałam na resztę wiadomości z życzeniami. Nie było porozrzucanych po podłodze ubrań, a w moim łóżku nie znalazłam nagiego mężczyzny tuż po przebudzeniu. Koło łóżka leżał za to napoczęty słoik masła orzechowego. Uznałam to za dobry znak, chociaż widok jedzenia nieco mnie zemdlił. Może i jestem cliché, ale przynajmniej nie wyjętym-z-filmu-dla-nastolatek- cliché.  
„Przepraszam, na śmierć zapomniałem” – tak rozpoczynała się jedna ze wspomnianych wiadomości. Wysłana kilka minut po pierwszej, czyli już dziesiątego.  
Pieprz się, Evan, odpowiedziałam w myślach w chwilę po jej otrzymaniu i zabrałam się za kolejnego drinka, ale żadna porcja alkoholu nie dodała mi na tyle odwagi, żeby przeczytać całość. A później powiadomienie na ekranie telefonu zostało zastąpione następnym i mogłam go już spokojnie ignorować bez wyrzutów sumienia. To był mój dzień, a mówiąc dokładnie – moja noc. I've got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one.  
Zaletą posiadania kilku przydatnych koneksji w Londynie było to, że na moim przyjęciu urodzinowym, którego zorganizowanie zajęło kilkanaście minut (w stu procentach spontaniczna decyzja) i jednego drinka, wypitego w odpowiednim towarzystwie, znalazło się parę interesujących osób. Wiadomo jak to działa. Anne znała kogoś, kto znał kogoś, kto znał Hectora (nie musiałyśmy więc zwrócić się bezpośrednio do niego, żeby przytargał swoje umięśnione cztery litery na ten event). Tak to się zazwyczaj zaczyna i – jak w moim przypadku – kończy. Anne miała też do dyspozycji mieszkanie ojca, którym miała się opiekować pod jego nieobecność i które postanowiła trochę sprofanować.  
Brzydsza koleżanka Hectora (w ramach przypomnienia: Jon) też tam była.  
\- Zabłądziłeś? Birmingham jest gdzieś tam – obróciłam się wokół własnej osi i palcem wskazującym zaznaczyłam w powietrzu kilka punktów, żeby broń Boże nie domyślił się jak bardzo znikoma jest moja orientacja w terenie. Uśmiechnął się, mamrocząc pod nosem coś na kształt urodzinowych życzeń. Wykorzystałam go, żeby wzbudzić zazdrość w Evanie i nie czułam się z tym najlepiej, nawet jeśli ta drobna manipulacja była istotnie /drobną/ manipulacją. Poczułabym się z tym jeszcze gorzej tylko wtedy, gdyby był dla mnie miły, więc postanowiłam go jakoś spławić. I właśnie wtedy, gdy wypatrzyłam Annie, niosącą pokaźną wieżę, zbudowaną z kilku papierowych pudełek, na których widniało logo popularnej pizzerii i chciałam to wykorzystać jako ten „wygląda jakby potrzebowała mojej pomocy” rodzaj wymówki, on wyciągnął zza pazuchy słoik masła orzechowego i wręczył mi go, wyraźnie skonsternowany. Jak później przyznał – bał się mojej reakcji. Parsknęłam śmiechem. Moja bio na istagramie głosiła wtedy: „Arsenal jest w mojej krwi, tak samo jak masło orzechowe”.  
Jeżeli istnieje coś, co jest w stanie rozczulić moje sucze, przesączone cynizmem serce, to są to właśnie przemyślane prezenty, takie, które krzyczą: „znam cię”, „wiem o tobie więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać” (albo i „wiem cokolwiek” jak mam być szczera). Poza tym nie oszukujmy się, droga do serca zołzy wiedzie przez żołądek, nie jestem jakimś podgatunkiem. Uznałam, że zapracował sobie chłopak na pięć minut mojej uwagi. Wiecie, zanim wspomnę o Annie, potrzebującej mojej pomocy, ewentualnie powiem, że muszę się z kimś przywitać. Tylko że to pięć minut przerodziło się praktycznie w cały wieczór (z przerwami na babskie zebrania w toalecie i dziękowanie za życzenia).  
Pozwoliłam rozgościć się na tyle, że zaciągnęłam szatyna do kuchni, gdzie ostatecznie wzięłam wszystko na yolo i z łyżką stołową i najlepszym prezentem urodzinowym pod słońcem rozsiadłam się na kuchennym blacie.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że będę umierać z głodu?  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia. Zwłaszcza, że przed chwilą mignęła mi w salonie całkiem imponująca dostawa pizzy.  
\- O, nie. Ona nie jest dla mnie - oburzyłam się. – Ta jest z ananasem. Anne zawsze zamawia z ananasem, którego nienawidzę – pokręciłam głową nie tyle z niedowierzaniem, co ze zniesmaczeniem. Ananas pasuje do pizzy tak jak ja do Jezusa z „The Walking Dead”. To po prostu nie miałoby racji bytu (w tym przypadku ananas to ja – prawie nikt go nie lubi i jest jakiś taki rzucający się w oczy, by nie powiedzieć: oczojebny, za to dla odmiany nie ma osoby, która nie pragnęłaby pizzy, no nie?). Jon wyglądał na oburzonego. No tak, nie wyglądało to dobrze. Moje urodziny, a ta flądra nie pozwoliła mi nawet na wybranie dodatków. – To nie tak. Mamy taką umowę, że zamawiamy pizzę, której nie lubię, żebym nie mogła jej zjeść.  
Dobra, myślę, że wcale nie poprawiłam sytuacji. Jego opinia o Anne była już przesądzona. Nie wiedział o mnie wszystkiego, no nic. Nie czas na zwierzenia.  
Rozmawialiśmy. Tylko rozmawialiśmy. Przynajmniej dopóki nie skończył się beforek i towarzystwo nie przeniosło się do klubu, bo później głównie tańczyliśmy, a ponieważ to był dziwny okres w moim życiu, wywijałam na parkiecie niczym Rihanna w teledysku do piosenki „Work”. Miało też miejsce jakieś poważniejsze całowanie w szyję, właściwie nie wiem nawet od czego to się zaczęło. Wiem za to, że byłam już wtedy nieźle wstawiona. On przypuszczalnie również. W końcu wysłuchiwał mojego marudzenia przez dobrych kilka godzin, a ja jestem mistrzynią w shit talkingu. Próbował też pocałować mnie w usta, ale ja tylko uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej, bo musicie wiedzieć, że szczerzyłam się wtedy, jakby paraliżowi uległa większa część mojej twarzy, uniemożliwiając mi okazywanie innych emocji. Cmoknęłam go w usta, mówiąc, że dostanie takiego „przyjacielskiego buziaka” (jakby całowanie w szyję także było przyjacielskim gestem, pieprzyć logikę). Na samo wspomnienie rzeczy, które wygadywałam, żołądek podchodzi człowiekowi do gardła, ale co zrobić.  
Przemawiało przeze mnie masło orzechowe. Kurczę, czy to, że wyczyniałam takie rzeczy po tym jak wręczył mi ten swoisty prezent czyni ze mnie skończoną slut? I wreszcie: jaki rodzaj slut dostaje zapłatę w postaci masła orzechowego? Ewidentnie nie byłam dobra w tym fachu, ale żeby aż tak?  
Po północy przyszedł ten nieszczęsny sms od Evana, a ja wyszłam na zewnątrz, żeby się przewietrzyć. Jon zajrzał mi przez ramię i przez ten ułamek sekundy, zanim zdołałam zablokować telefon (pewnie trwało to znacznie dłużej, wiadomo jak jest, po pijaku palce odmawiają posłuszeństwa) najwyraźniej zdołał przyjrzeć się ikonce ze zdjęciem nadawcy.  
\- To twój ojciec?  
\- Nie, ale też zdarza mi się mówić na niego „daddy” – odparłam, dumna z własnego żartu słownego. Dopiero później policzki zaczęły mnie palić prawdziwym płomieniem. Toral nie wiedzieć czemu nieco się zdystansował.  
Dziesiąty kwietnia. Dzień po moich urodzinach. Właściwie kilka godzin po imprezie. Po alkoholu zazwyczaj nie potrafię długo spać, zwłaszcza, kiedy zadręczam się wspomnieniami głupot, które wyczyniałam. Jon. Było mi strasznie głupio. Nie wiem tylko, czy mój self-hating był spowodowany tym, że pozwoliłam mu na tak dużo, czy może tym, że nie pozwoliłam na więcej i wszystko spieprzyłam.  
„Przepraszam, na śmierć zapomniałem. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Zastanawiam się nad rozwodem”.  
Jaki to rodzaj urodzinowych życzeń?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utkwiłam gdzieś w połowie i dłuuuuuuuugo nie potrafiłam się wziąć za pisanie. Aż wreszcie nadeszły moje urodziny. W dodatku wzięło mnie na wspomnienia. I jakoś poszło. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to skończony shit. 
> 
> Równolegle publikuję na blogspocie: http://withgunsforhands.blogspot.com

**Author's Note:**

> To było do przewidzenia. W sensie to, że wróciłam. I że moja główna bohaterka jest specyficzna. Jak zawsze. Bo jest wzorowana na mnie. A ja jestem, mówiąc delikatnie, specyficzna.
> 
> Jejku, no jejku, tęskniłam za pisaniem, a jest już zdecydowanie za późno, by kontynuować poprzednie opowiadanie, zwłaszcza, że już kompletnie go nie czuję. 
> 
> Jest Hector i Jon! Jakoś pójdzie, tak myślę. 
> 
> Równolegle publikuję na blogspocie: http://withgunsforhands.blogspot.com


End file.
